Between the Glass Window
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: A boy who helps too much. A boy waiting for a small intestine transplant. They meet through the glass window and fall in love. A couple cars run them over one one of them says goodbye. Do they get back together? Or will their love last as long as the Sakura Blossoms live? TaikixYuu story. Don't like Yaoi, don't read. Complete.


Hi guys! Matsuri Kazehana here with my first Digimon fanfic ever. I decided to do this couple, because they're cute. Here are a few warnings…

**WARNING: **This is a TaikixYuu fanfic, so if you don't like it, please don't read. I also apologize for any misspellings.

**DISCLAIMER: **_Digimon Xros Wars_ belongs to Toei Animation. I only own the plot.

Now, please enjoy the story!

**Between the Glass Window**

Once again, Kudou Taiki had helped too much. This time, he helped the basketball team, the baseball team, and the soccer team all in one day. Right after, he fainted. The helping brunette exerted so much energy he could've killed himself, but fortunately that wasn't the case. He was sent to the local hospital to recover for the next week.

At that hospital, he was put in a room next door to a blonde boy named Amano Yuu. He was about a year younger than the brunette, waiting for a small intestine transplant. Ever since a terrible car accident 2 years before, the boy has been living most of his life in the hospital. When Taiki was put into the room, Yuu looked at the unconscious boy through the glass window, in hopes of making a friend.

The next day, Taiki's friends, Akari and Zenjirou came to visit him.

"Geez, Taiki! I can't believe you!" The red head yelled as she gave the brunette a slap upside the head.

"He he…Sorry, guys. I couldn't turn my back on them." he said, rubbing his now hurting head.

Zenjirou said nothing as he looked at Yuu through the glass window.

"Zenjirou…? What's wrong?" Akari asked the kendo loving boy.

"…That boy… He looks so lonely."

Taiki looked through the glass window to see Yuu. His blue-grey eyes downcast and head down, the blonde wrapped his arms around his bent knees.

_ 'I can't turn my back on him. I'll try and talk to him tonight.' _the boy thought.

That night, the goggle boy got out of his bed and slowly made his way towards the glass window. He gently knocked the glass to get the other boy's attention. The blonde, taken by surprise, slowly approached the boy on the other side of the window.

"Hi there. I'm Taiki. Kudou Taiki. What's your name?" The brunette said.

"Yuu…Amano Yuu." The blonde answered. He showed a small smile, and in turn received a smile from the brunette. Blue-grey eyes met platinum ones, and for the first time, the boys felt a strange feeling that they didn't know it was.

For the rest of the week, Taiki and Yuu talked about a lot of things. Akari and Zenjirou met Yuu, and Yuu introduced his older sister, Nene. They talked about likes, dislikes, TV shows, everything through the window. Day by day, these strange feelings they felt towards each other were coming back. Taiki decided to have a talk with the only girl he knew that would help him with this.

"So, Taiki…What did you want to talk about?" Akari asked.

"Akari….something strange has been happening to me lately."

"Like what?"

"Every time I see this person….I just feel happy, even when I'm frustrated…And my heart starts beating faster when I look at them…"

Akari was stunned. His best friend was in love with somebody….But who was it?

"…Well, Taiki….You're….You're in love with that person." the red head said.

The brunette's eyes widened. He glanced over towards the glass window, looking at Yuu reading a book.

_ 'I'm in love…With Yuu…?'_ The goggle boy thought.

That night, Taiki asked Yuu if they could go for a walk around the hospital gardens.

"Waah! The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they, Taiki-san?" Yuu asked. At the moment the duo was sitting on a bench underneath a Sakura tree. The Spring air was full of light pink flower petals, decorating the night sky in pink. The sky was full of stars, making it bright and pretty.

"Yeah…they are." the brunette replied.

The blonde caught a glance at the other boy and blushed a bit.

Taiki didn't notice anything, of course. He was wrapped in his thoughts of what he was thinking of that whole afternoon, when Akari told him he was in love with someone.

_ 'Damn! I leave tomorrow, but I have no clue on how to tell Yuu how I feel for him! I guess I'll just wing it!'_

The brunette took a deep breath and turned to the blonde.

"Yuu, I have something I want to tell you."

"The blonde turned towards his companion and looked into his platinum eyes.

"What is it, Taiki-san?"

Taiki then leaned over, placing his hands on Yuu's face, and closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. The blonde's eyes widened, when he registered what was happening at the moment. Slowly, he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's back. It wasn't a dream this time, his wish had come true.

In time, they broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you, Yuu.." the brunette said.

I love you too, Taiki…" the blonde replied. He made a mental note to thank his sister the next time he sees her. She was always good at things about love. He didn't know why though…

They went back to their rooms and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. It was bad for them to be together like that, since the nurse is always looking out for the weak blonde. But…it was a risk the two of them were willing to take.

Taiki was discharged the next afternoon. Akari and Zenjirou came to pick him up, since his mother was gone to who knows where for some random business.

Yuu was waiting by the front doors to the hospital for the brunette. Soon he came into sight and the blonde smiled.

"Taiki-san!" the blonde said as he ran up to the trio.

"Hi Yuu!" Akari said.

"How are you feeling..? You shouldn't be in the cold like this.." Taiki said.

"I'll be okay. I wanted to send you off. It's the least I could do." Yuu said with a slight blush.

"Thank you for doing this though. I appreciate it."

"Yuu-kun! Yuu-kun! Where are you?" a nurse yelled.

"He he…I guess I should get back to my room now." the blonde scratched his face lightly with his index finger.

"Wait Yuu!" Taiki grabbed the other boy by the wrist, and kissed him lightly. The blush came back full force for the blonde.

"I'll see you soon, Yuu." the goggle boy smiled.

"I'll be waiting, Taiki-san…" the blonde smiled.

"No…My hopes and dreams….gone with the wind…" Zenjirou said, tears dramatically falling from his face.

Akari came behind the kendo boy and whacked him upside the head. "Idiot! If you like somebody, you gotta strike while the iron's hot! Now you're left all~ by your lonesome. Nene's even taken. She's going out with Kiriha,"

"…That Kiriha?!"

"Yep."

"Why an I unlucky when it comes to love?" Zenjirou said as he started to dramatically cry once more.

**One month later...**

"What? You're getting a surgery for your small intestine transplant?" Taiki asked. It's been a month since he was discharged from the hospital, and he was now talking to his blonde boyfriend on the phone. He was glad for him, now he won't be practically living in the hospital anymore.

"Yes. They found a match for me. I'm going in a few days." The boy on the other line said.

"Wow…That's great Yuu!"

"Thanks to you, I was able to withstand the boredom from this place."

"Well, you're welcome, my adorable blonde boyfriend~."

"T-t-t-Taiki-san! Don't say that! The nurses are looking at me!"

"He he…Sorry. Couldn't help it…"

"Ah, that's right…didn't the school year just end?"

"Yeah. Last week. Why?"

"Oh.. Nothing. I'm thinking of going to a public school next year."

"Really? But aren't you-"

"I've already gotten schooling for all the grades I've skipped, and then some. So don't worry about it."

"O-oh…I see…"

"But…I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"But-"

"The doctor has given me permission to spend the day."

"Really?! Then, how can I say no now?"

"Ha ha…I'll be waiting outside the hospital then."

"All right. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Taiki hung up and bolted towards his room. Akari was his neighbor, so she could see the boy was ecstatic about something, but she didn't know what. All she knew was Yuu was involved somehow, and that's all that mattered. As long as they were happy, she was happy. On the other hand….

"Geez Zenjirou! Why are you in an emo corner in MY house?!"

"Why did Taiki have to fall for Yuu?"

"Deal with it, Zenjirou! They met on better terms…in a hospital is better than in a KENDO match you kendo loving freak! Now get out!" In 1 swift kick to the behind, Zenjirou was kicked out of the house…through the window.

Yuu was waiting outside the hospital wearing a long sleeved sky blue button up shirt sleeves rolled up at the elbow, a light grey sweater vest, and black jeans that complimented the navy hi-tops he was wearing. He was looking at the clouds when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Yuu!"

The boy turned around and smiled.

"Taiki-san!"

The brunette was wearing a red T-shirt underneath a black sweater, and light brown khakis with crimson hi-tops. When he approached the younger boy, he immediately brought him into a tight hug.

"Congratulations. You'll soon be free from hospital life."

The blonde returned the hug, and smiled.

"Thanks Taiki…"

They released from the hug, and Taiki grabbed Yuu's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"So, where do you want to go today?" asked the goggle boy.

"Well….I don't really care where, as long as I get to spend some time with you." Replied the younger boy.

"Okay…well how about we just take a romantic stroll around the city?"

"That's fine with me! I haven't seen much of the outside world since I've been in the hospital."

"Let's go then!"

While enjoying the scenery of Japan's nature, they spotted a photo booth.

"Hey Yuu. Wanna take a memorial picture for our first date?" Taiki asked.

"That would be nice, Taiki-san."

"Let's go then!"

They walked into the booth and deposited the required amount of money for their pictures. The first one was a regular one with them holding hands. The second one, Taiki quickly kissed Yuu on the cheek, and Yuu returns it on the third. The rest of them were forgotten, as Taiki quickly pinned the blonde to the wall of the photo booth and closes the distance between them in a passionate kiss. Yuu melted under the brunette's kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. They had their first dominance battle, and Taiki won, of course. He slid his hands up the blonde's back, feeling his smooth back. Slowly, they broke their kiss, breathing heavily. Now looking like a couple of messy people, they used the camera to "tidy up." The retrieved their pictures and exited the photo booth.

It was already sunset, so Taiki thought they should go back to the hospital, so the doctor doesn't worry that Yuu ran away. They were on their way, walking in the night with the light from the lamp posts. In an intersection, they walked across the street, fingers interlaced, when a car came at them at full speed. The impact sent the duo flying, and crashing hard onto the road below them.

"Y-Yuu…" Taiki looked over to the unconscious blonde, who had cuts all over his body, and a head wound spilling dark liquid all over the black road.

He slowly crawled towards him, disregarding his own pain. Blood obstructed his vision in his left eye, when he saw the headlights of other cars. Using all the strength he had, he carried Yuu and ran towards the sidewalk, when another car lost control, spinning towards the brunette. The car stopped abruptly, pushing Taiki towards the sidewalk in an air flip. Still holding onto his blonde boyfriend, he tumbled onto the sidewalk, losing consciousness and a large amount of blood.

"What?! Did you say Taiki and Yuu are in the emergency room?….Yes….Oh my….thank you.." Akari ended the call and immediately called Nene.

"Nene, please pick up…" the red head said, tears forming in her eyes.

After what seemed like a long time, Nene picked up.

"Hello? Akari?"

"Thank goodness, Nene!" Akari burst out crying.

"Akari? What's wrong?"

"Y-Yuu and Taiki w-were in a double car accident a-a-and I don't know if they'll make it!"

"….What?"

"T-Taiki seemed to still be conscious after the first hit, a-and he….he…"

"A-Akari….calm down….please," Nene's voice started trembling.

Wiping her eyes on her pink sleeve, she took a deep breath and started again.

"The doctor let Yuu spend the day outside of the hospital, and he went on a date with Taiki…They were on their way back to the hospital, when a car ran a red light and hit them…T-Taiki was still conscious a-and tried to get Yuu off the street w-w-when…when a car lost control and hit Taiki. I got a call from the doctor, and they are in emergency surgery right now." After, she burst out crying once again.

"A-Akari, don't cry. Which hospital were they sent to?"

"Tokyo University Hospital…the same one Yuu's been in."

"Thank you….Can you come over as well? I'm sure both Taiki's and our parents are going to be a nervous wreck."

"…Y-Yeah, I can come over."

"I'll see you there then."

"Bye…"

Nene hung up, and Akari slid down to the floor, failing to suppress the tears that were falling.

_ 'No Akari. This isn't the time to be crying like this. Your friends need to know, so they can support the families!.'_ Wiping her tears once again, she called everybody about this incident and ran out of her house to help the families deal with the suspense.

As Akari got to the Waiting Room, Yuu's parents, Nene, Taiki's mom, Kiriha, Tagiru, Ryoma, Ren, Airu, and Zenjirou were all there, looking at the door for any hope that there would be good news.

A doctor opened the doors and asked for Yuu's and Taiki's guardians, and they came up. Soon, Yuu's parents were crying, as well as Taiki's mom.

"No….It can't be….Taiki and Yuu…?" Akari silently said, a tear sliding down her face.

**In an alternate universe...**

_ Taiki slowly opened his eyes to a golden light._

_ "Where am I?"_

_ "You're at the gateway to the Afterlife, Taiki-san."_

_ "Yuu? Where are you? Yuu!"_

_ A fog lifted, and there, before Taiki's eyes, was Yuu, wearing an all white set of a boy's school uniform._

_ "Yuu! What are you doing here?! You shouldn't die!" Taiki said, running towards the blonde._

_ "I'm afraid my time has come, Taiki-san. I'm glad that I got to meet you before I left this world though.." A tear escaped his blue-grey eyes._

_ "We can fight this Yuu! I can't let you die! Not like this!" Tears welled up in Taiki's platinum eyes, when the blonde in front of him reached up and wiped them away._

_ "It's okay, Taiki-san. Really. At least that you're with me, I can tell you this before I leave you forever," Yuu started, as he placed his hands on his brunette boyfriend's face._

_ "Ai shiteru, boku no ai…" He got up to his platforms and softly kissed the boy in front of him._

_ The gate opened, and Yuu let go of Taiki. He gave a tearful goodbye, as he walked away from the brunette and a white light flooded around the two of them._

**Real World...  
**

"Yuu! No… it can't be…." Taiki said. He opened his eyes to see everyone around him, looks of sadness on everybody's faces.

"Everyone…." the brunette said.

"Taiki….I'm sorry.." Akari softly.

"Akari..? Why?" he was confused.

"Yuu…he didn't make it. He's….left this world." Zenjirou said in place of Akari, who burst into tears. Nene did as well, and Kiriha wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her.

"No…So what I saw….Wasn't a dream…" A tear slid down the brunette's face.

"Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it!" Tagiru turned to the wall and punched the wall. Ryoma walked over the younger goggle boy and put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Airu fell to the ground and put her hands to her face, and sobbed. She never got to meet Yuu, but every time Taiki talked about him at school or at their hangout in the arcade, she liked him, but never in the way Taiki did.

"If only I was there, I might've been able to help you two." Tagiru said, banging his head on the wall that was just punched.

"Tagiru…you don't have to beat yourself about this…I just couldn't save him….that's…all." Taiki said, looking down at the sheets which reminded him of the last time he'd ever see Yuu again.

"Tagiru…" Ryoma said, as he pulled the younger goggle boy away from the wall and into his arms. Tagiru retuned the hug and fought back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Excuse me, may I speak to one of you?" a doctor came in, breaking the silence.

Ren looked up and nodded. He followed the doctor who said some shocking news.

"Seriously?" the blue haired boy was shocked at the news. Not being to say it was frustrating, so he told Nene about it.

"Ren…? Is there something wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Yuu…he's…."

"….Really? Is it true?" Nene couldn't help but cry.

**Flash forward, school year… Taiki-grade 9**

"That was a strange dream… I still dream about Yuu….but this one was interesting. He said 'We'll surely meet again. One day, we'll be together again and relive our season of love once again.' and my dream ended. What do you think it means?" Taiki asked as he walked with Akari to school.

"I'm not sure….it may be a sign." the red head replied.

"Hm…." the goggle boy looked down at the picture strip they took together. His heart skipped a beat again, and he started to get the feeling he was going to cry again.

Taiki's first period was Art. He was never inspired to do any of the projects, but yet, he was still passing. With an A+

"Okay class, we have a transfer student from Hong Kong that will start school here starting today."

_ 'A transfer student…?' _Taiki thought.

"Come in student." The teacher said, and a boy with blonde hair walked in, wearing a yellow short sleeved button up shirt and white skinny jeans that was finished with yellow and green hi-tops.

_ 'Is that…?' _the brunette's eyes widened a little.

"Introduce yourself, student."

The blonde bowed. "Nice to meet you. My name's Amano Yuu." Blue-grey eyes familiarly locked with platinum ones, and the blonde softly smiled.

**In another alternate world...**

_ Time stopped for everyone else, except the two boys._

_ 'I told you we would meet again, Taiki-san.'_

_ 'Yuu…It IS you!'_

_ "Yes. I've come back. I didn't want you to think it was your fault I was injured from the accident, so I said to everyone I died. I really meant the words I said at the gateway to the Afterlife though. I'm an early entry student at school though, so that's why I'm standing in front of the 9__th__ grade Art class." Yuu explained._

_ Taiki got up from his seat and walked towards the blonde he loved so much._

_ "I don't care about that. I'm just glad I get to see you again." he pulled the blonde into a tight hug, in which the blonde returned._

_ "Will you allow us to relive our season of love, Taiki-san?" Yuu asked, looking the other boy in the eye._

_ "What do you think my answer is?" Taiki replied as he leaned in and placed his lips on the other's he knew so well._

**In the Real World again...  
**

"I see. Everyone, please be sure to make Yuu-kun feel at home, got it?" the teacher asked.

"Yes!" The classroom chanted.

"Um…Let's see….You can sit next to Taiki-kun over there in the back. Taiki-kun, can you raise your hand?" the teacher asked.

Taiki raised his hand, and couldn't help but smile.

Yuu arrived at the desk and smiled brightly towards the brunette.

"Now that that's settled, Taiki-kun, will you be so kind to show our new student around the campus?"

"Understood. Yuu, follow me."

"Yes, Taiki-san."

They stopped outside the door when Yuu stopped them. "I already know where everything is, and where I need go."

"Oh, really? Well, it takes about an hour to show the new kids everything at campus…" the brunette slowly said, hiding the smirk that was threatening to surface.

"Can I suggest something then?" the blonde replied.

"What may that be..?"

Yuu said nothing as he led the way to the school's rooftop. When they arrived, the blonde locked the door. He turned towards the brunette and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"I was thinking we could do this…" Yuu placed his lips on Taiki's, who grabbed Yuu and put his back against the door to the rooftop, where they made out for who knows how long, as they restarted the season of love they had, between the glass window at Tokyo University Hospital.

~The End~

**A.N:Wow that was long…. The part in the classroom was supposed to be like their consciousness in an alternate universe that's why Taiki's still in his seat after that's done… and I don't think Tokyo University Hospital really exists. It's completely accidental if it is real.**

**I think I kinda paired people with others….but I thought the romance or the humor would've been good for the story… I also wanted to do this where everybody in the Hunter Arc were in it, because Yuu was the age that was set for that Arc, as well as the others.  
**

**I hope you all liked it! RandR and I'll see you guys next time! =)**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
